As part of the continuing response of the University of Pennsylvania Medical Center to a two-year study by a Working Group appointed by the CEO-Dean, The Office of the Senior Dean for Program Development, The Steering Committee on Complimentary Alternative Medicine, and The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB) propose to build on existing strengths at the University of Pennsylvania to develop an innovative and rigorous two-to-three-year training program for clinical investigators in Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM). The mission of the CAM Training Program will be to prepare clinicians who have completed their clinical training for successful careers as independent clinical investigators capable of using the range of approaches available in epidemiology and biostatistics to address research issues related to evaluation of complementary therapies and treatment with alternative medicine. The general design for the training program is to supplement formal training in research with mentoring by paired mentors: one in the practice of CAM and the other expert in outcomes research. The two-to-three-year training program will consist of: 1) a core curriculum of required courses in clinical epidemiology, research methodology, and biostatistics; 2) elective courses in CAM; 3) extensive independent readings; 4) attendance and participation in research seminars at the CCEB and conferences on CAM; and 5) the completion of an independent research project in CAM. The program is designed to: 1) provide an in depth knowledge of the research techniques appropriate to clinical epidemiology research; 2) provide opportunities for study of topics related to CAM; 3) provide research experience with mentors in clinical epidemiology research and practitioners of complementary medicine; and 4) bring together faculty and fellows through participation in seminar series in the CCEB and conferences and workshops in CAM. Trainees will be candidates for a MS degree in Clinical Epidemiology. Contrary to a MPH degree, this program is similar to a PhD in its rigor.